You take the high road, and I'll take the low road
by UnitedPen
Summary: This story introduces a new character Spencer who is a Soc. Spencer befriends Ponyboy. But a greaser and a Soc? This could only mean trouble. Review if you like. Bad and good comments are welcome.
1. The beginning

-Summary-Spencer is a Soc. That's basically all because the story will tell u the rest.

Spencer's POV I met Ponyboy about two months before his parents died. We were sitting outside the school both waiting for our parents to pick us up. Though we were sitting about ten centimetres apart we were not talking to each other at all. It was all because of that stupid greaser Soc thing that was going on in this town. We virtually weren't allowed to talk to each other. Well screw that I thought. I decided to talk to him. I moved over and outstreched my hand.

"Hi my name is Spencer. I'm in your biology class."

Ponyboy looked around obviously surprised. "Why are you talking to me."

"Well I think it's kind of stupid if we like are in the same class or anything and don't know each other at all."

He looked at me harder then but never the less took my outstreched hand and shook it."Ponyboy Curtis."

We basically just talked after that about meaningless stuff but I knew this was a beginning of a great new friendship. My dad came and honked the horn at me. I waved goodbye to Ponyboy and ran to the car. 


	2. Meeting the parents and the gang

Meeting the gang and the parents Chapter 2

Thanx to SickFantasyChick and golden greaser for reviewing!

Anyway on to the chapter.

Spencer's P.O.V.

Ponyboy and I had been friends for about a month now. We kept it very private though. For one thing we didn't want Socs and greasers to get mad at us because we weren't supposed to be together and it was kind of cool being in sort of a secret thing. So whenever a greaser or a Soc saw us together we pretended to exchanging notes for class or arguing with each other.

Finally, we got caught. I was talking to Ponyboy about getting jumped last Saturday when his dad came over to talk to us. He had been honking for Ponyboy to get in the car but Pony hadn't heard being deeply immersed in the conversation. He tapped Ponyboy on the shoulder.

"Come on it's time to go. O, who's this?"

Ponyboy looked down at his feet and I knew what he was thinking. How would his dad react?

"This is Spencer. He's in my biology class."

Pony's dad outstreched his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

I smiled and then noticed my parents were waiting for me also.

"Scuse me sir but I have to go. My parents are here."

"O please call me Mr. Curtis. And tell your parents I want to meet them sometime.

"Will do. See you later Ponyboy."

He grinned at me and I ran to my mom's car.

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

My dad and I started to walk back to the car where Sodapop, Darry and Mom were waiting.

"Well," my dad said. "Your friend seemed really nice. Why don't you ever metion him?"

I shrugged. I didn't really feel like explaining to my dad the whole greaser and Soc thing at are school. As far as he saw it everyone was equal.

I hopped in the car and noticed Soda and Darry glaring at me. I looked at them imploringly as if asking What?

They couldn't explain in the car or even at home because as soon as we got home my dad called Spencer and him and his mom and dad came over for supper. Well, our parents hit it off straight away having the same sense of humor. Darry and Soda were being very rude to Spencer. He noticed that too even though he tried to be very polite to them. Later, we went out to watch the sunset.

"I have to admit I'm kind of scared of Darry and Soda. Will they hurt me?" Spencer said.

"Pobably not," I replied. "Once they get to know you they won't really care."

"Ponyboy promise me one thing. That we will always be friends forever."

"I promise."

Then I heard some sounds from behind me. The whole gang had shown up. Darry,Soda,Johnny,Two-Bit,and Steve. They grabbed Spencer and pushed him to the ground.

"Don't hurt him!" I yelled.

But I may just as wll been speaking to a brick wall. They looked like they were really going to hurt him if hadn't been for both sets of parents coming out.

"What's going on here?" my mom asked.

"Nothing." Steve answered. "We was just playing."

After that Spencer and his parents got in the car. I went from the porch to see Spencer. He looked really scared. Well, I'd be too if it was five against one.

"Bye Spencer." I said.

"Cya Ponyboy." he said very quietly.

I watched the car pull out of the driveway. Then I ran up to my room not looking at anyone. I hoped after that Spencer and I could be friends forever.

Little did I know that promise wouldn't last. 


	3. The worst that could happen

The worst that could happen Chapter 5 Thanx to dirtyd488,TheAngryPrincess13,Sarah126,SickFantasyChick,goldengreaser for reviewing. 

Spencers P.O.V

I was sitting on my bed reading _Gone With the Wind_ and feeling extremely bored. I had read the book 3 times already and was reading it the 4th time only because I had nothing to do. I was thinking about calling Ponyboy and seeing what he was up to but I had a bad feeling about that. What was it? Premonition? Besides, the gang wouldn't want me over there anyways. So I just went back to reading my book.

Ponyboys P.O.V.

I was sitting at home doing a bit of homework I had left late. Of course that was no surprise for me. Darry, Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, and Johnny were playing poker at the kitchen table while my mom and dad were out at a friends birthday. They weren't supposed to be back to late. Dally was out doing who knows what. Same old, same old. I sighed and went back to my homework.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" yelled Soda racing to the door with Steve.

I watched Soda wrench the door open and was shocked to see a policeman standing.

"Hi, my name is Officer Smith, Can I come in?"

Darry went to the door because Soda was just standing there with his mouth open.

"Sure, come in."

The officer came in and sat down in the kitchen. Darry, Soda, and I followed him. On the way in I saw Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny straining to hear the conversation. The officer started to talk.

"I regret to inform you that your parents have been in a terrible car crash involving a train."

I stared down at him bewildered. I looked over at Darry and saw him looking the same way. Then I looked over at Soda and saw his eyes filling with tears. I forced myself to speak.

"How...how bad are they?

The officer looked grave.

"They didn't make it."

I couldn't believe it.

"NO" I yelled. "NO THEY CAN'T BE!"

I ran out the door as fast as my feet could carry me. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I also knew lying to myself wouldn't help. My parents were dead. Reality hurts so bad. I kept on running even when it started to rain.

Spencer's P.O.V.

I was on the second chapter when I heard a knock at the door. I wondered who it was. My dad was at the church finishing up some work(my dad's a minister) and my mom(who's a doctor)was working the night shift. I walked curiously to the door.

I opened the door and there stood Ponyboy tears pouring down his face(or rain I couldn't really tell)

"Come in" I said a worried expression on my face. "You look freezing." I wondered why he was here.

I led him into the kitchen and brought him a blanket. He looked up at me and said it all. Why he was here and why he was crying.

"There gone Spence, there gone."

I looked down at him in horror. Ponyboy didn't have to say anymore. Immediatly, memories came rushing back. I hugged Ponyboy and we cried and cried.

Sniff sniff so sad :'( anyway plz review


	4. The Aftermath

The Aftermath

Thanx to dirtyd488, poisoned honey14, TheAngryPrincess13, Sarah126, SickFantasyChick, and goldengreaser for reviewing!

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

The funeral was set for a week after this one. I had invited Spencer but didn't know if it was a good idea anymore. Darry and Soda were not pleased at all when I told them. I think I knew why too. They (especially Darry) were mad that I didn't go to them when I needed comforting (I remembered the look of anger on their faces when Spencer brought me home at 3:00 in the morning when I ran out.) Anyway, I had been spending a lot of time at Spencer's house crying and all. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Half the time I was crying and the other half I was trying not to cry and was walking around like a zombie. I started to read a lot of books so I wouldn't have to talk that much. Spencer said I just need time to adjust. But how could I ever adjust to this? It sounds like he's been through this before but he's not telling me anything and I'm not going to ask. I bet he wants to keep it inside. I sometimes feel like I want to.

Right now I was sitting at home reading a book while Darry was looking over some custody arrangements (he hasn't told me or Soda anything yet but I think we're going to be put in a boys home while Darry lives alone. I can't bear to think about it) and Sodapop was sitting on the couch staring off into space and occasionally checking his watch as if waiting for something. He looked very nervous. Even though it was Monday, Soda and I have no homework. The teachers are giving us a break so Soda spends a lot of his time staring off into space.

After about ten minutes Soda and Darry got up at the same time and started to head out.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Nowhere important," answered Darry.

I looked at him strangely.

"Don't worry 'bout it Pony. Now you just stay here and make sure we don't get robbed." Soda grinned at me.

I had to grin back. I watched them go and settled myself back into my book.

Spencer's P.O.V.

I was doing my homework when I heard the doorbell ring. I went to answer it and there stood Darry, Soda, Two-Bit, and Steve. I was about to say hi, when suddenly Steve grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth. I tried to get away but it was no use. Steve had a really tight grip on me. Two-Bit then mimicked my voice and called to my parents.

"I'm going out for a walk to the park."

My parents believed him. I hate to admit it but Two-Bit was good.

"O.K. be back soon," my mom replied.

Steve shoved me out the door and everyone else followed him. Steve continued to shove me all the way to a small park. Then they pushed me into a tree headfirst. I was so dazed that I didn't notice them tying my hands behind the tree. I only did realize it when they slugged me a couple of times and I tried to get away. My lip started to bleed and I was still dazed. I couldn't scream because they had stuffed a rag in my mouth. Two-Bit then took out a black handled switchblade and started cutting me with it. It hurt like hell and I didn't know why. Usually cuts wouldn't hurt like this. I thought I was going to die. After that they all started to yell at me. I was in so much pain I only half-listened.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! DON'T YOU GO NEAR PONYBOY AGAIN! IF YOU DO WE'LL CONTINUE CUTTING AND HURTING YOU WORSE THAN THIS!"

This went on and on until Steve whispered in my ear.

"If you talk to Ponyboy, I'll kill him."

They left after untying me and telling me not to tell anyone about this or they would hurt me some more.

I was left kneeling under the tree doubled up in pain. With enormous effort, I got up and stumbled home, crying the whole way. When I got home my parents came rushing to me.

"What happened?" they demanded.

My dad always told me not to lie but I had to protect Ponyboy.

"I…I got jumped," I spit out. Talking was starting to feel like a huge effort.

"Do you know who did this?" they asked.

"I couldn't really tell." I was starting to feel really dizzy. I knew I must look bad because my mom was crying and my dad looked more worried than I had seen him in a long time.

My parents called an ambulance and rode with me to the emergency room in the hospital. There I was rushed into surgery to treat my cuts. I had fainted by then. I woke up later with bandages all over me and I was feeling drowsy. The doctor came in and explained to my parents and me that I had a condition called hemophilia. This means that my blood doesn't clot normally and I bleed way more. The bleeding doesn't slow down either. This condition is usually genetic. The doctor classified my hemophilia as severe and said even though they managed to control it this time I had to be extra careful. If I got hurt like this again I could die. I had to stay in the hospital two weeks after that.

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

The funeral was today. I got dressed in black and me, Soda, and Darry went to the church. At the church were the gang, Two-Bit's mother, and some of Mom and Dad's friends. I couldn't see Spencer.

The service was so sad. Soda sobbed all through it and I broke down and bawled too. Darry just stood there, fists jammed in pockets, and a helpless expression on his face. The only good thing about this day was that we found out that Soda and I could stay with Darry as long as we behaved. Soda also decided to drop out of school to keep me in school. I couldn't decide if this was a good or bad thing. Spencer never showed up.

Weeks went by like this. I'd see him in school (he was looking very sickly) and wave but he'd ignore me all the time. I was hurt. I finally gave up and got closer to the gang especially Johnny.

Spencer's P.O.V.

I'm hurting Ponyboy. I can tell. I want to do something but sometimes fear takes the best of us.

Author's note

This is not the end of my story! Plz review.


	5. The Week of it All

Disclaimer-I do not own any rights to the Outsiders characters. All belong to S.E. Hinton except Spencer.

Chapter 8

The Week of it All

Ponyboy's P.O.V

I was walking home from the movie theater all alone thinking about things. I probably should have called for a ride home but as Darry says I don't use my head. I was thinking Paul Newman and how I would like to be like him when somehow my thoughts drifted over to Spencer. We haven't talked to each other in about seven months except when we have to speak to each other in class (like pass the paper of something) and I was really sad about it. I was also really annoyed at the way he was acting. Every time Spencer saw me he would open his mouth to say something but then would look frightened and run off.

I was thinking about giving Spencer a good shake when the red car that had been trailing me stopped and about six Socs got out. They asked me if I wanted a haircut. I said no. Then they pushed me over.

"How would you like that haircut just below the chin?"

I started to scream realizing they could kill me. The guy sitting on my chest slugged me a couple of times and it really hurt! Then I heard some shouts and the Socs running away. I lay there in a daze until Darry came and lifted me to my feet. The rest of the gang then came along (Johnny, Dally, Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda). Spencer never really liked the gang; he thought they were too tough but that's a good way to be especially when you are a greaser. I'm really proud of our gang; we can pretty much handle anything. The only person of the whole group that I don't really like is Steve. I'm nice to him only because he's Soda's friend. He thinks of me as a kid and a tag-along. He always makes smart remarks at me and gets me in a whole lot of trouble with Darry.

As I slowly turned my thoughts back to the conversation Steve asked me a question.

"Hey Pony what were ya doing wanderin' lonesome?"

See what I mean? Then Darry spoke up and said this whole line about how I do not use my head. I can never seem to please Darry. I mean I love him to death and I'm glad the state allowed Darry, Soda, and I together but I'm totally sure Darry doesn't love me. Or if he does he is sure determined not to show it. He always nags me about everything I do and doesn't care what I feel. Luckily Soda usually stops Darry before he gets carried away. Anyway Dally, Johnny, and I made plans to go to the Nightly Double this weekend.

Spencer's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the backyard flipping through a yearbook and drinking a Pepsi. Normally I would be out having a good time with my friends but there was this big inner-Soc rumble going on in my neighborhood. Basically anyone who was out of his or her house was involved. I for one did not want to join in. I hate fights and am already picked on enough by the Socs. I don't need anymore trouble. I just don't seem to fit in with the Socs. They hate me because I'm nice to practically everyone including greaser. They also think I'm a pansy because I'm the minister's son.

"You son of a bitch!" Thud.

I winced. I knew that voice all to well. It belonged to Bob Sheldon, the meanest and toughest Soc of them all. He was the one who bullied me the most and led the others to do the same. I see the good side of him though and so does his current girlfriend Cherry. I like Cherry; she usually stopped the Socs from picking on me too much. Anyway I'd hate to be the person who gets on the wrong side of Bob.

I turned my attention back to the yearbook and my eyes suddenly fell on Ponyboy's picture. I grinned. He had so much grease in his hair that day. Then tears sprang to my eyes. I can't believe we're not friends anymore. I know I have other friends and all but Pony was something special. I also couldn't believe how stupid I was acting. I mean I should be brave and not let what Two-Bit, Steve, Darry, and Soda said and did get to me but I'm just too scared.

I sighed and brushed the tears away. Maybe I should just trust in God and let everything work out. They had before. Dad says I should sorta thank the guys who jumped me (my parents still have no clue who it is) because they helped me find out that I have hemophilia. That's true but so is the fact that besides the regular pills that I have to take I also take more because of the injuries they gave me.

Everything had to work out! It just had to!

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

I can't believe I'm here! So much had happened tonight. It's unbelievable. A few hours ago I was walking to the Nightly Double and now I'm lying in a dusty, old church. So here's how it all began.

I met Johnny and Dally at the corner of Pickett and Sutton and after going to the drugstore and the drive-thru we snuck into the Nightly Double. Once there the three of us sat down behind two really pretty girls I knew from school. Of course Dally started bad-mouthing them but Johnny told Dally off and he left. Two-Bit then joined us and we talked to Cherry and Marcia (the girls we sat behind). Although I got really close with Cherry the night wasn't all good. I made a huge mistake. I stayed out in the lot with Johnny to watch the stars (Two-Bit left us) and we both fell asleep. When I got up it was really late. I was so scared to go home in fear in what Darry would say. When I did go home Darry yelled at me and hit me. I ran out as fast as I could. I met Johnny at the lot and we went to the park. The whole time I was crying. I calmed down a bit but then the worst thing happened that night. A blue mustang honked its horn at us, and then stopped and about five Socs got out. Among them were Bob (Cherry's boyfriend), and Randy (Marcia's boyfriend). Bob also happened to be the guy who jumped Johnny before (that's why Johnny has a scar running down his cheek it was Bob's rings). Anyways, they grabbed me and tried to drown me in the fountain. I woke up on the pavement; cold, shivering, and in shock. Johnny had killed Bob with his switchblade. We went to Dally and he gave us a gun, money, and a plan. We hopped a train to Windrixville and now we are hiding in this old abandoned church. I guess only time will tell what the next weeks have in store for us.

Spencer's P.O.V.

I'm really worried about Ponyboy. He hasn't shown up at school for a week now and I'm really scared. I know something is obviously wrong because Darry always makes Ponyboy go to school. So Ponyboy's either very sick or in a lot of trouble. I guess it was my comfort to see him at school every day even though we don't talk and I was kind of getting frantic. This was precisely why I was walking to the Slash J to try and see Dally.

I reached the building and went around the back. There was Dally unloading boxes. I hesitated but then walked right in. He looked up and grinned, cigarette in mouth.

"Hey kid, long time no see."

I sighed. "Yeah, it's kind of hard to see you now with me being a 'Soc' and all."

He nodded. I could tell he was searching me.

"I heard ya got beat up by some of my gang," Dally said slowly. "They hurt ya bad?

I told Dally everything. After all you can't lie to Dallas Winston especially after he's helped you out. When I finished he looked really concerned.

"Ya, I'll try to talk to them. But have ya seen Darry's muscles? Anyway, why ya here?"

I answered him while reaching into my wallet for some money.

"I need you to give this money to Ponyboy."

He opened his mouth to speak. I cut him off.

"Don't tell me you don't know where he is. You know everything Dallas Winston. Everything that goes on. So just give the money to Ponyboy o.k.?

Dally nodded slowly. "Still haven't changed have ya Spence? Ya still know your stuff."

I grinned and waved. "Yep. See ya later."

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

I was lying on the church floor trying to rest my stomach as I had gotten sick from smoking to many cigarettes when a foot kicked me.

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

It was Dally. I rolled over and grinned at him. I've never been so pleased to see anyone in my life.

Johnny came in then and we all talked. Dally was quite keen on the fact that Johnny and I had cut our hair and I had bleached mine.

"They printed your descriptions in the paper but ya sure wouldn't fit them now. Hey Pony I got something for ya.

He handed me a letter and some money. The letter was from Soda and the money was his paycheck. After I read the letter I looked at the money. There was sure a lot there. I counted it. There was twice the money from Soda's paycheck! I sure hope Soda didn't steal anything.

I looked up. "Dally," I asked hesitantly "Where is all this money from?"

"O some of it is from Spencer" he said airly.

I looked back down at the money. Why would Spencer give me money? I thought he HATED me! He obviously didn't but what does this mean? And for that matter how does Spencer know Dally? I was left to ponder on these questions while we drove to the Dairy Queen.

Two-Bit's P.O.V.

Everything has gone horribly wrong! It's just awful! I'm finding it hard to believe!

First we found out that Ponyboy, Johnny, and Dally were involved in a church fire not far from here. Ponyboy and Johnny ran in to save the kids. They saved all the kids and Ponyboy got out safely but it wasn't the same for Dally and Johnny. Johnny's back got broken from a piece of fallen timber and when Dallas pulled Johnny out Dallas' arm got burnt. Now Ponyboy and I are visiting Johnny and Dallas in the hospital. Dallas was going to be fine but Johnny wasn't looking to good. He asked for a copy of Gone with the Wind which was why I was going to the drugstore across from the hospital while Ponyboy stayed with Johnny.

It was so unfair! Johnny was sixteen and so young! He didn't deserve to either die or be stuck in a wheelchair the rest of his life. Why do bad things happen to good people?

It didn't take me to long to find the book and I was on my way to pay for it (oddly enough I didn't feel like shoplifting today.) when I saw Spencer. He was looking at some medication and looked up when he heard me. And then I saw it. That scared look that Johnny always has. That frightened look that someone was going to attack you at any moment. I tried to shake off that horrible feeling I was having when I got to the cashier but it was really hard. I always hated the guys who beat Johnny up but now I realize I was just as bad. I felt so guilty!

Suddenly I started to cry really loudly while the cashier was ringing up the book. She looked up at me strangely but I didn't care. All the tragedy I was feeling was rushing to me. Spencer rushed over to the counter and talked to me.

"It's o.k. I'll pay for it."

He gave the cashier some money and led me outside. He waited until I calmed down.

"Why are you crying?" Spencer asked.

"I….I can't take it anymore. Johnny's dying, every things wrong, and I'm really sorry I beat you up." I blurted out.

"Johnny's dying?" he asked in shock. "I'm really sorry."

"No, I should be sorry," I sniffed. "I beat you up and hurt you. I'm just as bad as the Socs. I could tell it was real bad by the way we left you. So what happened?

Spencer hesitated. "Well……o.k. fine. After you cut me up, I started bleeding really bad. I had to go to the hospital and I found out I had hemophilia. I stayed in the hospital for two weeks.

I clapped my hand over my mouth. On one of the days in school when I was actually paying attention my teacher mentioned hemophilia. It was supposed to be really bad.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"I have a severe case but its fine as long as I don't bleed.

I guess he saw the horror in my eyes because Spencer added next.

"Look, Two-Bit, I've been thinking a lot and I forgive you. But you have to promise me two things. One, let's try to be friends. If it doesn't work then we know we've tried. Two, don't get carried away at the rumble tonight.

I nodded. "I better get going. See ya later Spencer.

He grinned and waved at me.

I waved back and walked away. Some say that Two-Bit Matthews forgot how to cry. But I remembered today.

Spencer's P.O.V.

It was nearing midnight when I heard a knock on the door. I was just about to go to bed and was having a drink so I was kind of annoyed. Who comes to my house at this time?

I ran to the door and opened it. There stood Two-Bit Matthews crying softly. I let him in and he blubbered on about how Johnny died and Dally got shot by the police and died to. He left soon after because he had to tell Darry something.

I watched him go with a smile on my face. Dally always hated when I comforted people. He liked toughness.

I almost kicked myself. What was wrong with me? Dally is dead! Why was I not feeling sad?

I went out the door and walked to the nearest flower shop. I wanted to get flowers for Dally's grave. I laughed. Dally once said he liked daisies. I hope he wasn't joking.

I got the flowers and walked to the graveyard. It wasn't too far away. It took me a while to find Dally's grave.

There it was. A big slab of concrete with the words Dallas Winston on it. I looked at it in disgust. It didn't say anything about him at all; like how he loved dirt-biking, how he lived for cars, how he was a great friend. Well I was thinking a few drops of rain hit my face. Loud and hard. It was then that reality hit me. Dallas Winston was dead! And he wasn't coming back.

I sank to the ground and cried. For how long cried I don't know but the rain stopped and the sun started to come up and a rainbow appeared. I stood up. It was a beautiful sight. I took it as a sign of new hopes, new beginnings. I turned to Dallas' grave.

"Well Dallas, I'm moving on."

I looked up at the clouds and smiled. Then I turned to walk home.


	6. Sometimes life throws its curveballs

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time its just there has been a lot going on in my life. You know the play, band the works. But w/e here is the next chapter. Also I do not own any of the Outsiders characters only my own and one of the lines in the story belongs to Jodee Blanco from a book she wrote.

6. Can you keep a promise?

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

Today was it. The big day. The day I hand in my theme.

I had written a huge essay for English on the events leading up to Dally and Johnny's death and of course I wrote about their death too. This essay, if graded well, would pull up my English mark drastically. I needed that more then anything because Darry would be proud of me again. I would do anything to make Darry smile more.

I was sweating profusely by the time Steve had pulled up at our house to give me and Two-Bit (who was always at our house) a ride. I was so distracted that I didn't even get upset at Steve who kept throwing smart remarks at me. Of course Two-Bit told him to shove it and all but lately Steve was just getting worse. Normally I would have got really angry but I was just too nervous. Besides what are you supposed to say to your brother's best friend?

Anyways back to the story? What would the other students think of my story considering they were all Socs? Would they beat me up? What would the teacher think? All these worries kept floating around in my head so that I didn't notice when we got to school.

"Get out dumbass!"

Steve's voice jolted me out of my thoughts. Glaring at him I jumped out of the car and ran to my locker to check my schedule. Just my luck, English was first thing. So I walked into reluctantly to the classroom. There were more Socs there than usual which was very strange. I didn't understand so I just went to my regular seat, sat down, and looked around. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was Spencer sitting two desks ahead of me reading what looked like his theme. What was doing in my class? I thought he was only in biology with me. I didn't want him here! Sure, he gave me money when I ran away but would it kill him to talk to me? He must be protecting his social status or something.

Then I remembered. Mr. Williams, the other English teacher, had retired last week so there was a switch in schedules. Now all the A-students are in the same classes together. Another part of my lucky day, more Socs to pick on me.

Just then our teacher, Mr. Symes, walked into the classroom.

"O.K. class I assume everyone has finished writing their themes."

There was an audible groan from the class. The teacher looked right at me.

"Ah, Ponyboy Curtis. I've been waiting to hear your theme. Why don't you go up in front of the class and read it to us?"

It was a nice way of saying you better do a good job or I'm failing your ass. So I swallowed and walked to the front of the classroom.

I started to read the essay. I glanced up and there was Spencer staring right at me, listening attentively. With a pang I remembered I didn't include Spencer in the story. I caught his eye. All there was was sadness in there. I looked away.

I finished my story right when the bell rang. My classmates looked up in surprise. They were to busy listening to my story to count the minutes on the clock like they usually do. As the class gathered up their books and went to next class, Mr. Symes called me to the front.

"That was great Ponyboy. A plus for that essay! I'm raising your overall mark to a B."

I grinned. "Thank you sir!" I gathered up my books and ran to math.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. People, even Socs, came up to me in the hall and congratulated me on my story. They said it shocked them, but it was the truth and it needed to be told.

The final bell had rung. I was rushing to my locker when Spencer came up to me.

"Hey can we talk in private?"

He pointed to an empty classroom. I nodded, too shocked to speak. Spencer led me into the classroom and closed the door. We stood at the front of the classroom looking at each other. Then Spencer spoke.

"That was a great story Ponyboy. You really told the truth. I liked that."

I opened my mouth to say thanks but something else came over me. Gathering all my strength I raised my hand and slapped him as hard as I could. I could tell Spencer was really weak when he fell to the floor.

"I should have known you would do that." Spencer said.

I ignored him. I was breathing fast and shallow.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY HAVEN'T YOU TALKED TO ME THESE LAST FEW MONTHS? WHY ARE YOU SUCH A JERK? WHAT HAPPENED TO FRIENDS FOREVER? I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU GIVE ME THIS?"

Spencer just sat there, hugging his knees and looking at the floor.

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled. I wasn't ashamed of the way I was acting.

Spencer finally looked up. I was surprised to see he was crying.

"Ponyboy I'm sick."

"Really?" I was surprised. He didn't seem sick. "Well you can just go home and we can talk later…."

He cut me off. "Ponyboy listen to me. I don't mean sick like cold sick. I mean like really, really sick. I have hemophilia."

I gasped. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have hurt you a minute ago when I slapped you. But what does this have to do with you not talking to me?"

Spencer sighed. I could tell this was hard for him but I need to know! What was going on?

"Just after….well after your parents died a few guys came over to my house. They dragged me out and…and tied to me to a tree. They beat me up and cut me. I managed to get home that night but I had to go to the hospital. I stayed for two weeks and the doctor said I could die if that happened to me again. That's how I found out I had hemophilia because the cuts wouldn't stop bleeding."

Spence looked down at his knees again and started to sob harder than before. I knelt down and grabbed his arm. Right now I just wanted to see where they had cut him where they had hurt him. Pulling up Spencer's sleeve I saw deep cuts lining his arm. I was so angry I pulled down his sleeve, not wanting to see anymore. Spencer started to talk again.

"They threatened me. They said if I told you about the beating up or even talk to you they would hurt me again or worse hurt you. I was so scared and didn't want you to get hurt that I became an idiot and wouldn't talk to you for such a long time. I'm so sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't be. It's not your fault in any way. It's those asses who cut you up. Who were they?"

It was Spencer's turn to shake his head.

"Spencer, I won't let them hurt you again. Just tell me!"

He spoke. "Ponyboy if I tell you, you have to promise me you won't go after them. Promise me that Pony."

"Ok, Ok, I promise."

He stuttered. "It…it was Two-Bit….Steve…Darry….and Soda."

I stood up suddenly. "No you're lying. It can't be!" But one look at Spencer proved me wrong.

"It was them! That night Darry and Soda went out and wouldn't tell me where they were going. I have to find them all."

I rushed out the door, the blood pounding in my ears. I was so angry I was surprised I could I could see where I was going. I heard the faint yell of "Ponyboy don't! You promised me!" but I was too far away for that.

Spencer's P.O.V.

I sighed and got up from off the floor. I knew even though I wanted to, I could never to catch up to Ponyboy. So I decided to seek out Two-Bit for advice.

I found him at his locker greasing up his hair in front of a mirror.

"Hey Two-Bit." I started, "I have to talk to you about something."

"Just a minute kid. I may not have the blond hair, blue eyes of yourself, but I need to make the ladies scream. Preferably with grease."

I grinned. "Ya, ya quit your yakking. I wanted to tall you I just talk to Ponyboy."

Two-Bit slammed his locker shut. "You did what?"

"I talked to him." I replied, "And I know it was a stupid idea but dammit Two-Bit I haven't talked to him in eight months. Give me a break."

Two-Bit was breathing really hard and was turning red from anger. "How much did you tell Ponyboy?"

I almost screamed. How could I have been so stupid? I was going to get hurt again. But I just couldn't hurt myself anymore.

"Everything."

"Everything? And now let me guess. Ponyboy is after all of us now?"

I looked down at my feet and turned red. Two-Bit started shaking me. "How could you? How could you do this?"

He must have seen the scared look in my eyes because Two-Bit stopped shaking me. By that time tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Gee Two-Bit I'm sorry I got Ponyboy angry at you."

"Shoot it's not that Spence. I can take care of myself. I'm just angry at the fact that you put yourself in more danger than you are already in. Now I may have come through but Steve always sticks to what he says. And Darry and Soda? Who knows? But I can't stand to see you hurt again. So here is what you do. Since all the adults including the police are going to be at that big city meeting it'll be easy for kids to get away with crime, including murder. Go to your house right away, lock all the doors and keep safe. I'll call you to check up on you."

I groaned. "Two-Bit I'm fifteen! Do you really need to make this big of a fuss?"

"Ya you're fifteen that's why you're going home alone but when it's three against one." he said, "Ya you do need to worry. Now go home."

I nodded. Two-Bit gave me a brief hug and watched as I ran into the late afternoon.

Ponyboy P.O.V.

I ran home as fast as I could (which was pretty fast considering the school was so far away). When I reached our house the fence wouldn't open.

"Stupid fence!" I shouted. I kicked at it as hard as I could. It came down right away. I blinked at my strength. Then I shook my head and went inside the house slamming the door as hard as I could. There were Steve, Darry, and Soda playing cards. They all must have gotten off work early.

"Hey Ponyboy don't slam the door. I can't afford a new one." Darry said, exasperated.

I couldn't think of a reply so I decided to get straight to the point. Clenching my hands into fists I said in a low voice. "How could y'all."

Soda looked up from his cards. "How could we what? Pony, honey, are you o.k.? You look kinda angry."

"Angry?" I replied. I was determined not to yell so I just kept talking in a low voice that was scaring me. "Ya of course I am. You wanna know why? Because you beat up Spencer. I just talked to him. How come he had to tell me? Did you guys not have the decency to tell me what you did?"

I saw Darry and Soda exchange uneasy looks and Steve looking even angrier than I felt. Suddenly I lost it. I couldn't take it anymore and I started to yell.

"TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION HOW COULD YOU HURT A POOR INNOCENT BOY WHO DID NOTHING WRONG? THE ONLY REASON YOU DIDN'T LIKE HIM IS BECAUSE HE IS A SOC AND WAS BECOMING MY BEST FRIEND! BUT YOU THOUGHT I SHOULDN'T MINGLE WITH SOCS DIDN'T YOU? WELL DARRY YOU DID SO EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU FELT THE NEED TO GO HURT AND ALMOST KILL SPENCE? I MEAN I CAN UNDERSTAND STEVE, BUT MY OWN BROTHERS? HE ALMOST BLED TO DEATH BECAUSE CUTS YOU GAVE HIM. HE HAS HEMOPHILIA. AND YOU EMOTIONALLY HURT HIM AS WELL. SO ARE YOU GOING TO APOLIGIZE TO HIM OR WHAT?"

No one said anything. No one! I wanted to run at all three of them and pound their faces in but I was out of energy. Hot tears spilling down my cheeks, I choked out, "I already lost one of my best friends; I can't stand to lose another."

I ran up to my room and collapsed on my bed, sobbing as hard as I could, trying to let go of all my frustration and anger. Trying

Steve's P.O.V.

We were all shocked at Ponyboy's outburst. Ok I lied. Darry and Soda were. I wasn't. Pony's a brat what else can you expect? I spoke up first.

"Well Spencer blabbed. Let's go get him."

Soda snapped out of his trance. "No, I don't think we should Steve." He looked desperate at trying to talk me out of it. "Spencer's suffered enough and now Ponyboy's upset. And…and it wasn't right the first time so let's not do it again."

Darry also spoke up. "The only reason we attacked Spencer is because we were angry at the Socs who kept jumping us. But we have matured now. It wasn't Spencer's fault."

I was getting angry. "So what? He's probably done things unheard of. I don't know who's been brainwashing you but all Socs are just rich drunks who get away with anything." I went to the door and wrenched it open. "Come on you two let's go!"

Spencer's P.O.V.

"Bye mom, bye dad."

I was saying goodbye to my parents before they left for the meeting. Now I as getting nervous about staying home alone tonight but I wasn't about to admit that."

"Bye Spencer love you. Call us if there is any trouble."

"Will do." My parents left and I locked the door as tight as I could. Then the phone rang. I answered.

"Hey Two-bit. Ya I'm fine really I am. O.K. I'll call you if something comes up. You might come over later? O.K. cool. See you bye."

I sat down on the couch relieved that Two-Bit was going to swing by. It was so quiet though. I couldn't deny that fact. I got up to turn on the T.V. when the door lock started to click. Someone was breaking in! I rushed to the phone in a panic but I wasn't quick enough. Three guys in masks succeeded in opening the door and they rushed up to me, grabbing me. I punched and kicked as hard as I could (which wasn't very hard). In my struggle I knocked off one of the guys masks. It was Steve. I gasped.

"You!"

"Yes me." He said. His voice was so cold it scared me. "Thinking of reporting me to the police now that you've seen me. Well you're not going to be able to after tonight. O don't worry. Ponyboy will soon join you where you are going."

I realized he was talking about killing me. And Steve would do that. I screamed for help as loud as I could. Steve put his hand over my mouth.

"No tricks tonight." He saw the horror in my eyes because he grinned. Then he spoke to the other two. "Let's get him ready."

The three of them were so strong that I couldn't fight their strength anymore. They tied a cloth over my mouth, blindfolded me and tied my hands behind my back with some rope. It stung something fierce. They took off my shoes and threw them out the door. They tied rope loosely around my ankles and stood me up, leading me to the door. Steve spoke again. Obviously he was the leader.

"Now you are going to walk barefoot to where I lead you. You're not going to run away are you?" I felt cold metal against and realized Steve was holding a switchblade to my throat. "Are you?" he asked again while cutting my throat.

I shook my head and started to cry. I was going to die tonight. I could feel it.

"Scared?" I heard Steve's voice. "Well you should be. No one is going to be around to help just like before. Tonight is going to be fun." He laughed while jamming the switchblade into my back. Now walk."

I was forced to walk miles in darkness, no clue where I was going with a switchblade to my throat. The rope around my ankles only allowed me to stumble so by the time Steve make me stop I had blisters and cuts all over my feet. Even though I was only bleeding a little bit from my feet and neck I knew it could be deadly. I didn't want to die, I was only fifteen. Trying to let go of that thought I listened to the sounds around me. I heard water which wasn't good at all. They could drown me!

Steve tore my blindfold off. "Watch us kill you." he said. I was so exhausted I couldn't fight. Steve had planned it this way.

Steve grabbed one of my arms from behind my back and pulled it upwards until it snapped. The other two started kicking me. Over and over they wouldn't stop. When Steve told them to stop I was sure all my ribs and every bone in my body was broken. The two masked figures then ripped off my clothes until I was left shivering in my boxers. I was numb but I was sure the pain would come later.

Or soon. Steve took out his switchblade and held it up so it shone in the night. He brought it down to my body and I was forced to watch him carve a deep cut into my leg. Steve flipped me over and cut my hands and back. Turning me over he did my whole front. The blade went everywhere. Blood was spurting everywhere and I couldn't move, speak, or make Steve stop in any way. I wasn't sure which was worse, the physical or emotional agony. I was praying because it was the only strength I had left. Then the two masked ones started kicking my head making me lose consciousness of the nightmare I was in.

Two-Bit's P.O.V.

I heard a knock on my door. Thinking it was Spencer I rushed to it. There was Ponyboy looking like he had been crying for hours.

"I need to talk to you." he said in a low voice.

"I know, about Spencer right? Come in." I didn't care if Pony hit me. I deserved it.

We sat down at my kitchen table. Ponyboy stared at the wood and asked me a question I still don't know how to answer fully.

"Why did ya do it?"

I didn't know how to answer him. So I just said. "I don't know. I…I guess I wanted to get back at the Socs and just go along with the crowd. I realize it was wrong. Spencer never did anything to hurt me."

Ponyboy looked up with hope in his eyes. "You're not like the other three. I'm surprised. Are you going to apologize to Spencer?" he said all in one breath.

"I already did." I replied. "That day I went to get that book Johnny wanted from the drugstore. Spence was there and I broke down and apologized to him. We became friends. He wasn't allowed to talk to you so we never told you. I'm sorry." My head went down.

Ponyboy grinned. "If Spencer can forgive you, I can too. Thanks Two-Bit"

"No problem."

Just then my mom came into the kitchen.

"Two-Bit there you are honey. Steve called earlier. Said something about finishing some trouble."

I groaned. "Thanks mom."

She smiled and left. I raced to the phone and dialed Spencer's number while Pony watched me bewildered. No one picked up. It rang and rang. It slammed the phone down and turned to Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy, I need you to go home."

"What?" he protested. "It's Spencer isn't it? I want to help!"

I shook my head. "No Pony! I don't want to see you in trouble as well."

He must have seen how desperate I was because he headed off home while I ran in the other direction.

Steve's P.O.V.

"Uh Steve I think he's dying."

It was one of my masked friends.

"Good." I said. "We'll finish off then throw him over the bridge. Dying we'll be his blessing and ours as well."

Both of them nodded. I was proud of the two of them. They had come through well.

We took rope and tied it all over the kid's body so tightly that his blood was forced to squeeze its way out in between the ropes. It was a sickening yet pleasurable sight.

The only place we left untied was his stomach. I took a permanent marker from my pocket and drew a big black X over his stomach. I raised my switchblade up. He realized what I was going to do because he struggled worse than before and shook his head vigorously. As I brought the switchblade down I felt a wave of guilt pass over me. It was so strong I had to kneel down. I could feel the other looking at me so I knew I had to finish the job. Putting both my hands on the switchblade I raised it up again and brought it down right in the middle of the X. I heard a choking sound from the kid and saw his eyes try and flutter shut while he fought to keep them open. Blood came pouring out of the wound. Again that guilt passed over me and I knew we had to get rid of the kid.

"C'mon." I said to the other two.

We picked up the kid and threw him over the railing and watched as he took the long fall to the river with nothing to break his fall.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming this way. I drew back waiting to see who it was.

Two-Bit's P.O.V.

I managed to run all the way to the Arkansas River Bridge but I still had miles to go till I got Spencer's house. I couldn't run anymore. I stopped to catch my breath, leaning down, looking at the bridge. I heard my name being called.

"Hey Two-Bit."

I glanced up. There was Steve Randle the guy I was worried was going to hurt Spence. There were also two guys in masks standing beside Steve. Steve started to talk.

"Two-Bit buddy. You didn't get my call. Too bad, you missed all the fun." He grinned bitterly reminding me of Dallas Winston.

I looked at Steve with horror. "What did you do?"

"Look over the bridge." he replied.

I looked over the bridge and sure enough there was a body floating in the river. I looked up ready to pound on Steve but the three had already run away laughing. I was turning around to go down the path to the river when I met an elderly couple walking home. The meeting must be over. I stopped for a brief moment to talk to them.

"Can you call an ambulance please?" I asked them.

"Sure thing son." said the man. "But why?"

There's a kid who's hurt down here." I yelled back as I ran down the path. Please don't let it me too late please! I reached the river in record in time. I splashed through the water and picked Spencer up.

"C'mon we have to get to the ambulance." I said.

I heard a very faint moan of pain so I put Spencer down and took a real good look at him. He was in only his boxers but you could hardly see that because there was rope all over his body. There was a switchblade sticking out of his stomach. His hands were tied behind his back and a cloth tied around his mouth. The water was red with Spencer's blood.

I gasped. "O God! What did they do to you?"

I removed the cloth from around Spencer's mouth so he could breathe better. Spencer tried to speak but only blood came out. He sighed. I talked to him.

"Don't speak. Look I'll get you out of here I promise. Do me a favor though. Don't fall asleep on me."

I do not know if he actually heard me. Trying hard not to be sick I took the switchblade in my hands and pulled it out of Spencer's stomach. Fresh blood poured out of the wound. Knowing Spencer's condition that he could bleed to death I tried to work faster than ever. The ropes were just too tight to pull away. I would have to use my switchblade. Pulling it out I tried to cut the ropes but Spencer squirmed.

"Easy," I said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

He must have been delirious because he squirmed even more. However, I managed to hold him down, cut off all his ropes, and untie his hands. Then I looked over Spencer again. He had been slashed everywhere and kicked because there were numerous bruises. Rope burn covered his body. His arm looked broken. As I leaned down to check Spencer's ribs he gave a choking breath a lay still. His eyes fluttered shut.

"NO!" I shouted. I picked Spencer up out of the water and brought him to the bank. He was deathly cold. I held him close trying to dry him off and warm him up. Spencer's breathing was getting slower by the minute.

"Please wake up!" I cried. "Don't die on me Spencer. Please don't." I rocked Spencer back and forth gently while crying. His life was being taken away from him and I could do nothing to stop it.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. The paramedics were here. I handed over Spencer and they loaded him on to the stretcher and put an oxygen mask over his face. They rushed up to the path as fast as they could. I followed hastily while praying to God.

"Please don't let Spencer die. Please!"

So how did you like it? Too long? I know it's kind of gory. Don't worry I'm going to put no slash in this story. You know if you think Two-Bit and Spence have a relationship not going to happen. O well. Please read and review.


	7. Hope dangles on a string

The long anticipated chapter! I do not own the Outsiders but I do own Spencer. Hooray though I will never get any money for it:'(

Chap 7.-Sometimes life throws its curveballs-part 2

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

I was scared. More scared than I had ever been. I knew something was up with Spencer and Two-Bit by the way Two-Bit ran out of his house and making me go home although I could have helped. I've never seen Two-Bit run so fast in his life. He hardly ever lifts a muscle or leg for that matter. And seeing the frightened look on his face made my over active imagination go haywire. I was imagining all sorts of things happening to Spencer, death being number one. Also I was seeing these nightmarish terrors happening to me. It didn't help that I was home alone either.

The phone rang. I jumped a mile in the air. Maybe if I didn't pick up the phone the person would give up and stop calling. It was probably just some playing a prank anyway. Yet the person kept calling. I yanked the receiver up to my ear.

"Yes?" I asked in a voice that seemed much more childish than my own.

"Ponyboy is that you? Are you safe?" I heard Two-Bit's desperate voice on the phone.

"Ya it's me. I'm fine," I replied. "What about you? What about Spencer? Is he ok!"

Two-Bit sighed softly, "I'm ok, but Spencer isn't. He's in surgery right now and the doctor's won't tell me anything at this stupid hospital."

"O Two-Bit what happened to him? Did someone hurt him? Is he going to be o.k.?" I was practically crying.

"I don't know if he's going to be ok I'm sorry. Look Pony I'm only allowed one more minute on this phone. Can Soda or Darry drive you over? I'll tell you everything once you get here." he said.

"They're not home. They weren't home when I headed over to your place and they still haven't arrived."

I heard him swear. "What is it Two-Bit"

"I'll tell you later kid. Listen I'll get my mom to pick you up. Wait for her inside your house and watch out for…" the phone clicked and died.

"For who? Two-Bit for who?" I slammed the receiver down and allowed myself to do what I usually am ashamed of; I sank to the floor and sobbed.

Two-Bit's P.O.V.

I am so tired of answering questions. The police came by and hour ago and had make me get off the phone with Pony to interrogate me. I had enough things on my mind to be answering the same questions over and over again. Spencer was still in surgery for god's sake! I was also thinking I probably shouldn't have left Pony alone because look what happened to Spencer when I did the same thing with him. So I kept expecting to see Pony come by on a stretcher any time now.

"So what time did you leave the house." The police officer asked yet again.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't wearing a watch at the time. Around 8:00 I think it said on the clock at my house. It was probably around 8:15 when I reached the bridge cause I figure it took me 15 minutes to run there. I found Steve Randle and his two friends in masks. They told me about throwing Spencer off the bridge." I was answering their questions with more information so they didn't have an excuse to keep asking me.

"What were the two guys in masks wearing? Their body build?

"All black" I cringed. "One was muscular, the other was skinny."

"Why didn't you take your car to the Schmidt's resident?"

I told them it was in the shop for brake repair and the name of the shop. Then I asked if I was a suspect.

"Not yet," they told me. "If Spencer wakes up and answers our questions that may change."

"What do you mean IF Spencer wakes up?" I retorted.

The police officers looked at me in pity. I glared at them then turned my head just in time to see Pony running down the hospital hallway, my mom and my sister following him. He stopped short right in front of me.

"Two-Bit tell me everything."

I couldn't look at Ponyboy. I had let Spencer down and did not want to see the disappointment in Ponyboy's eyes. I found myself telling the story to my knees. By the time I finished Ponyboy was crying. I looked up to see my mother and sister unusually grave.

"Two-Bit who else but Steve hates Spencer that much to do this to him."

I looked down again. This was going to break the kid's heart.

"Pony you sure Darry and Soda were not home?"

He nodded slowly, realization hitting him. "You don't think it was Darry and Soda do you?"

I shrugged. I absolutely thought so but I wasn't going to tell Ponyboy that. It would upset him even more.

"It couldn't have been," Pony muttered to himself as he sat down on the bench beside me, my mother and sister following suit. "There's no proof, the guy's were wearing masks…." He stopped right as the doctor came out of OR.

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

The moment I saw the doctor I wanted to leave that hospital right away. The doctor had that same look on his face that the police had when they told me my parents had died so I knew it couldn't be good news for Spencer. The doctor didn't come close to us. I guess he figured we were dirty hoods. There was also a look of faint disgust on his face when he started talking to Two-Bit and I and I knew for certain he was thinking the minister's son should have better friends.

"What I'm about to tell you is supposed to be confidential but Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt thought you deserved to know since you helped to save him."

We all leaned forward in anticipation.

"Spencer Henderson is in critical condition. His left leg, left arm, and collarbone are all broken probably form the fall of the bridge but it could have been the men who beat him up as well. His shoulder is fractured also. It's a miracle his back isn't broken from the fall. As you all know Spencer is a hemophiliac. When the guys started cutting him with their knives and other weapons it resulted in a serious amount of blood and oxygen loss. Both Spencer's lungs collapsed but we managed to get one working again. The hole in his stomach has got serious infection and is eating him up inside. A couple of parts of his brain are failing to function so we don't know if he will be blind, paralyzed, or both when he wakes up. Right now he's on life support and we don't know if he'll make it. We will have to take him off support in three days for too much fluid will reach the brain for him to survive any longer. We can't do more surgery in fear of hitting a nerve and paralyzing Spencer forever." The doctor cleared his throat uncomfortably.

The news came as such a big blow. Three days to determine a boy's life? It was unfair and I was in complete shock. I couldn't do anything but stare straight ahead. All I was thing was this is my entire fault! If I hadn't opened my big mouth none of this would have happened. Spencer wouldn't be in this mess, this game of life, and he would just be living a normal carefree boyhood.

I don't know how long I sat there but when I came back to reality Two-Bit was yelling at the doctor.

"CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING? CAN'T YOU STOP HIM FROM DYING!

Mrs. Mathews put a comforting hand on Two-Bit's shoulder.

"Keith it's time we went home."

"But I need to stay with Spencer." He cried out.

"You can't stay. The doctor said. And Spencer's parents are too busy and worried to talk. Perhaps tomorrow…."

Two-Bit turned to look at me. He understood my dilemma. I couldn't stay the night alone at this young of age and the dangerous neighborhood I live in. Besides even if Darry and Soda were home, I didn't want to face them. Two-Bit turned back to his mom.

"Hey mom, can Pony spend the night?"

She smiled a weak smile at me. "If Soda or Darry agrees to it."

I called them form a hospital pay phone but no one was home. The two were probably with Steve running from the cops. Looks like I was spending the night at Two-Bit's house.

Two-Bit's P.O.V.

We stopped at Pony's house to get a change of clothes and then headed over to my place. After saying goodnight to Mom and Maddie (my sister), Pony and I headed upstairs to my bedroom. Both of us lay on my bed and I tried to fall asleep but I was too worried. I turned to Pony.

"Pony, you awake?

"Ya, "he turned to me and I saw tears in his eyes gleaming in the moonlight that was streaming in from the bedroom window. (**ya this part sounds like a Brokeback Mountain moment but is not! I can't quit you Two-Bit lol) **"Two-Bit this whole disaster is all my fault."

I reached over and hugged him. (**Just brotherly-like love!) **"NO it ain't Ponyboy. It's the guys who beat up Spencer. Don't you go blaming yourself for something you didn't do.

Pony wailed even louder. "But if I hadn't told Steve I knew about him beating up Spencer, none of this would have happened.

I felt tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. "Pony, you've got to be strong for Spencer."

It's no use. You heard what the doctor said. Spencer barely has a chance of surviving. Johnny even had more of a chance and I hoped and prayed for him and look what happened. Johnny's dead in case you haven't noticed Two-Bit, dead!" Pony buried his head in the pillow.

I knew in my heart Ponyboy was right but it would hurt too much to admit it. "NO he'll survive. Spencer's got God on his side remember?"

Pony flashed me a weak grin then turned over. In a few minutes I heard his light breathing indicating he was asleep. I tried to go to sleep to only I couldn't.


	8. Death is an ugly thing

Wow what has it been like a year since I've updated. Hope you find renewed interest in the story.

Pony's P.O.V.

The next day was the weekend, a time to slumber late, but Two-Bit and I still woke up terribly early. We were just too worried about Spencer to sleep in, so we walked down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. There we found Two-Bit's mom sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and looking as tired as you possibly could. I guess we didn't look much better. Maddie apparently wasn't up yet.

"Morning Mom." Two-Bit groaned outwardly.

"Hey you two. Why are you up so early? The hospital isn't open until eight; another hour.

"We couldn't sleep." Two-Bit replied. He kissed his mom. "Are you working today?" he asked.

"Yes, but I can drive you to the hospital on the way to a bar."

The two of us sat down at the table. "I can try and call Soda and Darry again, Mrs. Matthews."

She smiles at me sympathetically. "Pony, you're welcome to stay with us as long as you like."

I did end up calling my brothers back though. Still no one was home and since Two-Bit, Mrs. Matthews and I were way too worried to eat; we drove to the hospital early.

Two-Bit's P.O.V.

Surprisingly they let Pony and me into the hospital even though we were ahead of schedule. Wasn't a busy day I guess? My mom led us up to ICU then bid us farewell. Although I didn't admit it, I was pleading in my mind for her to stay. We were two of a kind and she was my rock; I was stronger with her. I grinned slightly. Why was I being so emotional? I used to just cover everything up with a joke, but I think I've grown up these past few days. About time too, being nineteen.

"Two-Bit!" I was jerked from my thoughts with a startled yell from Ponyboy. He was pointing in the direction of the surgical room. "Look!"

There was Spencer being wheeled back to his room from surgery, which made no sense at all seeing as he was already there earlier. Pushing Ponyboy aside, I rushed up the nurse who was wheeling Spencer back to his room.

"What happened?" I asked desperately.

"The stitches in his stomach split open resulting in massive blood loss. WE have it under control now, but unfortunately he is still unconscious and in more danger of death than before."

"O God" I muttered.

Ponyboy and I followed Spencer and his stretcher back to his room. There sat his parents looking like death warmed over. The minute they saw the two of us, they smiled, but the smiles did not reach their eyes.

Spencer's mom stood up and reached over to hug me. "Thank you for saving my son."

I could feel myself turning red. "I didn't really save him…."

"Of course you did." Then Mrs. Schmidt turned to Ponyboy and hugged him too. I looked away awkwardly to where the nurses had just finished laying Spencer down, where they were hooking him to what seemed like a thousand machines. A heavy cast weighed his leg down to the bed, and his arm was almost identical. Spencer's head was covered almost entirely by bandages that also enveloped the rest of his body. What you could see of his skin, well that was as ghostly white as the sheets around him, except for the purple of the bruises, disgustingly rising under the pressure of time. My nerves rattled at this site and were not helped by the steady, beep-beep of the life support machine. The spirit of death kept unfolding on my mind, so hastily; I turned away, only to listen to Spencer's parents spill out their grief.

"We just came home from the meeting expecting to find Spencer, but instead we found a broken door and some of Spencer's belongings strewn all over the place. After we searched around, we got a call from the police about Spencer turning up at the hospital, and it has all been a nightmare from there."

The dad spoke as Spencer's mom was too shaken up too actually form words. Panic stricken, I turned to Ponyboy to find him starting at Spencer in complete shock. It was then I knew what the feeling of complete hopelessness was like and it was not the greatest feeling in the world.

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

"We will leave you guys alone to have some time with Spencer." Spencer's dad exclaimed well leading the mom out of the room. "We'll be back in about an hour."

Where they were going I did not know, but they picked themselves up with great composure and left us in the stark white hospital room.

Two-Bit and I stared at each other, a loss of words hanging between us. Here was this young guy with all odds against him, and we were supposed to offer comfort and support? I had tried my hardest in the deepest part of my soul to offer the same for Johnny and it had not worked. And Johnny had more health then than Spencer probably ever would gain in the next two days to follow. With no reasonable starting strength, both of us had no idea where to begin.

Desperately, I searched the bedside table of the private room, where Spencer's parents had evidently brought all his precious things in an effort to make it feel like home. Except Spencer wasn't just sleeping.

Sitting on top of the pile was the Holy Bible; I flipped it open to Psalms, sat down on a wooden chair beside his bed, and started to read the first line on the page. Two-Bit sat down on the next chair and listened as well. It was a beginning, a start.

Two more days passed as that one did. It was always the same; two-Bit and I would show up in the morning, read or talk to Spencer, and leave in the afternoon to give the parents some time alone with their son. Despite all of us attempting to awaken hip through soothing voices, Spencer remained motionless, his eyes clamped tight, clinging on to life support. I continued to stay at Two-Bit's housed, and his mom didn't object to this development. It's just that I was growing angrier at anyone connected to what was killing Spencer. Even if Darry and Soda were home, it would take a lot more to drag me on my two feet to bring me there.

Two-Bit's P.O.V.

The inevitable day arrived. No matter who fought and who prayed, Ponyboy and I still found ourselves in the hospital room that third day. The sun was shining warmly, and the birds chirped softly outside, the weather cruelly taunting us.

Ponyboy gripped my hand tightly. Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt had left us alone with Spencer for the final time, to say goodbye. In twenty minutes, the doctor would come to unhook Spencer from the machines and transfer him out of the room.

As I listened to the machine breath for Spencer, my mind became sadistic. I couldn't say anything, because all out poor of words would never make this better. First Johnny, then Dally, then Spencer. I was losing all my close friends in a chain line and I couldn't stand to watch another death. I loosened my grip from Ponyboy and bolted out of the room.

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

My mouth gaped open as Two-Bit ran away without a single word. Sure I had no words either, but we had to think of something meaningful, a way to tell Spencer we loved him, if only for a memory.

My mind drew a blank as I stared at the boy whose teenage years were dying. Was there anything right to say in a moment like this?

Suddenly I remembered something.

**Flashback**

_I was at Spencer's house a few days after my parent's death, trying to find comfort from a friend even though grief was spilling out of me out of the news I had just heard from Darry that day._

"_They want to split us up." I said while Spencer was making me some tea. "My brothers are my only family left and they want to put me in a home. I don't know what to do._

"_Try praying," came Spencer's wise voice." You've really got nothing to lose and it could help. Just try, you may end up staying with your brothers. You never know with God._

**End of Flashback**

Ok, it was the same situation here. I had nothing to lose, so I knelt down beside Spencer, and grasping his hand, I talked to God for the first time in a long while.

"God I don't ask for many things. The last time I truly pleaded for something, it was for my brothers and I to stay together, and as you can see that worked out real well. But I really need your help again. It's not for me, it's for Spencer. Please let him live. He's only 15, but he's like an angel to so many people. He has so many dreams and so much to live for. He believes in you so much God, don't let him down and take him away before he's done changing the world. That's all I ask, Amen."

Crying without knowing it, I stare at closed eyes. Waiting and hoping in fear I closed my eyes trying to shut out reality.

There is a rub on my hand. At first I believe I am imagining it, but there it is again.

I open my eyes in wonder. It's a miracle; there is Spencer staring at me with bewildered eyes! He can't speak to me for the tube in his mouth, but o my gosh, he's alive!

"Spencer." I screamed in delight. "You're awake."

He tried to grin at me, but only a faint moan of pain leaked out. Took me a while, but I realized he needed medical attention immediately after being in a coma.

"I'll be back, I promise."

Spencer nods his head, and continues to stare as I ruse out of room 501, shouting out. "He woke, he woke!"

The doctor looked hard at me. "Are you serious?"

After nodding, he sighed deeply. "We need to get him into surgery pronto. There are some complications, but this is amazing." He practically ran into the room with Spencer's mom and dad crying tears of happiness, followed suit.

I carried on outside of the hospital. Everything was going to be alright.

Immediately, I saw Two-Bit sitting on a park bench outside the emergency area, sobbing into his hands. I headed towards him with a light heart and said the three words that would make me the most pleased for the rest of my life.

"Two-Bit, he woke!"


End file.
